Midnight
by applexc0re
Summary: Ron&Hermione. Novel length. 7th year. Ron and Hermione finally have the chance to be alone. Basically it is just showing what goes on when they are together with no one else, not even Harry, around them. Disclaimer: ::does the 'JKR is my hero' dance::
1. Not Such A Shock This Time

Hermione Granger had been staying at the Burrow with the Weasley family ever since the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had stayed with the Dursley's. He wrote them saying that this was where he needed to be so he could think things over in silence and without questioning. Hermione knew that Harry was having a harder time than anyone right now. Hermione tried to make things seem normal even though they weren't. She was anxiously awaiting her final Hogwarts letter, for seventh year was the year they chose the new Head Boy and Girl.

She paced up and down in the Weasley's kitchen. She was so nervous, though Ron constantly reminded her that she was sure to get the position of Head Girl.

Ron. Just thinking about him made her stomach flip. Hermione could barely stand even staying with him in the same house anymore. Her infatuation with him was at a high point right now. He had grown up and was no longer the tall, gangly boy she had once known. For once, he actually seemed to pay attention to what she had to say. Of course, it didn't help that he was very handsome either.

Hermione stared out of the window. It was a bright summer morning. A bit early, actually. Mrs. Weasley hadn't even started cooking the usual huge breakfast.

Hermione looked out at the pink and gold sky; the sun was rising. Behind her something made the stairs creak. She turned around and saw Ron Weasley standing on the landing. His hair was tousled and his blue eyes were squinted against the sunlight streaming in the window.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. What are you doing up so early?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I was just waiting for the Hogwarts letters...And don't curse, Ron..." She trailed off, knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

"I've told you before, you're going to get it. Stop worrying, just consider yourself Head Girl." His encouragement did make her feel better, it was better than not argueing for once in their lives.

"I just don't want to get my hopes up." She said simply.

"Oh, come on. You've got to be kidding me? You follow all the rules, well before you got involved with me and Harry anyway, you get better grades than any-" He was cut off by the unexpected arrival of an owl clutching three letters bearing the Hogwarts crest in it's beak. Hermione took them violently from it's beak and it took flight again. She left Ginny's laying on the table, threw Ron's forcefully at him, and tore open her own.

There were three pieces of parchment enclosed. She pulled them out. The first one was the usual _term starts on September first_, the second was a list of supplies needed for her seventh year. Her hands trembled as she pulled out the third one. She smiled and all the worry was gone. Attatched to the parchment was a shiny, gold and scarlet badge that had the words 'Head Girl' inscribed on it. She glanced over at Ron to see that he was watching her.

"Since this is the only chance I'll ever have to say it, I told you so." Ron said, smiling at her.

She returned the smile. Hermione then looked down at the letters in his hands. He had three peices of parchment too. One had a badge attatched to it.

"Ron?" She said.

"Oy?" She pulled the third paper out of his hands and held it up in front of his face.

"You got Head Boy!" She squealed.

"So?" He said, shrugging it off as if it was nothing important.

"Don't act like it's nothing, Ronald. This is a very big accomplishment! Congratulations!"

"Thanks." He said, thinking of nothing else to say.

"I'm really proud of you, Ronald!" He looked at her and smiled.

"That means a lot coming from you." She smiled back just as Mrs. Weasley came downstairs.

"What are you lot doing up so early?" She didn't even wait for an answer, as she had just spotted the badges in both of their hands. Molly Weasley let out a squeal of delight. She flung her arms around both Ron and Hermione's necks. It was almost impossible for either of them to breathe. Hermione didn't mind much, any excuse to be this close to Ron. They had both chosen that exact moment to put their arms around Mrs. Weasley and their hands touched. Hermione and Ron recieved a shock and pulled out of Mrs. Weasley's tight embrace. They didn't look at each other. Mrs. Weasley beamed at the pair of them.

"So...er...Mum, where is dad?" Ron asked, his ears red.

"Oh, he's at the office early again, dear." She said as she began to make breakfast.

Ginny Weasley came downstairs, grabbed her Hogwarts letter from the table, and then hurried back upstairs to her room. She never said a word. Actually, Ginny hadn't spoken much since Harry had broken up with her. She stayed shut up in her room all day and only came out to get food which she ate in her room.

After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley rushed Ron and Hermione upstairs to begin packing for Hogwarts. Hermione sat down on her bed and read the Head Girl letter.

_Miss Hermione Granger, _She read in handwriting that was not curly or written in oddly colored ink. She felt a few tears escape her eyes and read the rest of the letter through blurred vision. _You have been selected as Hogwarts' Head Girl. This year, under the circumstances, the Head Boy and Girl have more responsibilities than in past years. You must patrol the corridors at midnight accompanied by the Head Boy every night. _Hermione's heart gave a pang. She finally had a real excuse just to be alone with Ron. _You are to make sure that no student is out of bed after hours. You will also have to make sure that any act that could be even slightly related to You-Know-Who or his followers be reported immediatley. No exceptions. Congratulations on this remarkable accomplishment. Your's sincerly, __Professor M. McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress._


	2. The Letter From Harry

Hermione, Ron, Mr.Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley were sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Mr. Weasley checked his watch and stood up abruptly, grabbing his cloak.

"Arthur, you're going into work early _again_?" Asked Mrs. Weasley at his sudden movement.

"I've got no choice, Molly. The Ministry needs all hands on deck. I'll try and be back for supper, if not, I'll be back by tomorrow to wish the kids a good term." And with that he kissed his wife on the cheek and dissaparated.

Mrs. Weasley proceeded to cleaning up the aftermath of breakfast. Ron and Hermione retreated into the living room where Ron polished his broomstick and Hermione read _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7_. Ron glanced up at her and then saw something flying toward the window behind the chair she was sitting in. He immediatly got up and looked out of the window.

"Ron? What is it?" She asked, looking up from her book at long last.

"I think it's an owl." And sure enough, a snowy white owl landed on the arm of the chair Hermione was sitting in. It was Hedwig. News from Harry. They were both thoroughly excited at this. They had barely recieved any letters from Harry all summer. Hermione pulled the letter off of Hedwig's leg and she took flight. Hermione handed the letter to Ron and he ripped the envelope open and read the letter aloud:

_"Ron and Hermione-_

_I have decided that I cannot return to Hogwarts. Don't try to make me either. I want you both to stay there. I'd be happier knowing you two are safe. Please do not try to overrule me on this. I know what I'm doing...well, I know what I have to do anyway._

_I have to find the remaining Horcruxes. I can't let you help me. It would put you both in danger. I may come back later in the year, but not tomorrow. Please respect my decision and my request that the two of you return to school._

_I know you said you wanted to help me. And, frankly, I need the help. But I can't take it. This is the same reason I broke up with Ginny. I didn't want to put her in danger. I can't do that to the two of you either. If the two of you were to die, it would be yet another death I've caused._

_With love, Harry."_

"He's not coming back to school?" Hermione asked in a somewhat hushed voice.

"Doesn't look like it. He told us he wouldn't at the end of last year remember?"

"I know. But I thought...well, if maybe they kept the school open then he would return..." Ron shook his head.

"He knows what he has to do. Let's just be glad we got this many words out of him." Ron replied, scanning the letter again.

"So...we are going back to school?"

"I am," Hermione was slightly shocked at his response, "It's what he asked us to do and I'm going to do whatever he asks of me." Hermione marveled at Ron's loyalty to Harry.

"Then so will I." Ron smiled, but only very slightly.

"He blames himself." Hermione said, sort of off topic.

"For what?"

"For Sirius...and his parents...and..and...Dumbledore." A few tears slid down Hermione's face.

"It's not his fault." Said Ron, reaching up and wiping the tears off her cheeks,

"I know that, Ron. But he doesn't. He'll never see that it isn't his fault, it's Voldemort's," Ron winced, "Oh, Ron, just say the name. It's not like it hurts or anything."

"I know that...I'd just rather say it on my own time..." He added quietly.

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley came in the room and ushered them out. She commanded them to finish packing as the next day was September the first and they wouldn't have time in the morning. Ron handed Hermione her book and grabbed his broomstick and they made their way up the stairs.

"I just don't see why he won't come back to school. Surely he'll need the most difficult spells to defend himself."

"Nah, I think he'll be fine. He fought...You-Know-Who when he was a first year."

"Yes, but that was much different. That was only a remnant of Voldemort. Not the real one. Not the one at the height of his powers." Ron winced yet again but Hermione ignored him this time.

"That's true...But Harry can do it. I know he can."

"Ron, how are you so sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know he won't die out there?" Ron considered her for a moment.

"Don't talk like that Hermione." He said darkly.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but what if something happens to him?"

"I have full confidence in him. He's a lot stronger than most guys," Hermione still didn't look convinced so he added "Dumbledore had confidence in him." There was silence.

"I know that, Ron...But couldn't Dumbledore have been wrong?"

"I don't think he was."

"He was wrong about Snape." She said quietly.

"Yeah, but that's different. Harry can do it, Hermione. Just stop worrying." He was trying to keep the subject off of Snape.

When they reached Hermione's room, Ron added "Don't worry about Harry, Hermione. He can do it and you have to have confidence in him too." She nodded and he made his way up the stairs toward his bedroom. The ghoul in the attack was clanging pipes, though this was old news. Since Fred and George had moved out there was little noise in the house and the ghoul liked to spice things up a bit.


End file.
